


Something on my face

by StrangeReflexion



Series: Regards [1]
Category: Third Watch
Genre: 55-David, Gen, Writober
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeReflexion/pseuds/StrangeReflexion
Summary: /!\Disclaimer : La série ne m'appartient pas et j'écris pour le plaisir. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent.
Series: Regards [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968607





	Something on my face

**Author's Note:**

> /!\ Disclaimer : La série ne m'appartient pas et j'écris pour le plaisir. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent.

« Bon, qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? demanda soudain Faith en reposant son stylo.  
\- Quoi ? fit Bosco en sortant de ses pensées.  
\- Est-ce que j’ai un truc sur le visage ? insista-t-elle.  
\- Non. Pourquoi ?  
\- Tu me fixes depuis tout à l’heure avec un sourire idiot.  
\- N’importe quoi, protesta Bosco en s’agitant sur son siège.  
\- Je t’assure, Bosco.  
\- C’est ça… »

Bosco baissa les yeux et fit mine de se plonger à nouveau dans son rapport. Il pouvait encore sentir le regard de Faith peser sur lui. Elle soupira finalement et se remit à son tour au travail. Seulement là il s’autorisa à se détendre.

Faith venait de le prendre sur le fait, comme un bleu. Elle allait finir par se douter de quelque chose s’il ne se reprenait pas en main rapidement. 

Faith ne serait jamais sienne, il le savait. Fred ne se rendait pas compte de la chance qu’il avait, cet abruti. Il pouvait l’aimer, la toucher, l’embrasser, lui murmurer des mots tendres à l’oreille tous les jours. Et pourtant… Faith était malheureuse à ses côtés, c’était évident. Mais elle s’accrochait. Pour lui, pour leurs enfants, et parce qu’elle était tout simplement une bonne personne.

Fred s’était-il déjà rendu compte que la couleur des yeux de Faith changeait non seulement au gré des saisons mais également de ses émotions ? Avait-il compris que tous les mots de sa femme ne se lisaient pas sur ses lèvres, mais parfois aussi dans le mouvement de ses sourcils et les tensions de son visage ? Avait-il déjà noté comme Faith avait tendance à mordiller le bout de son pouce gauche lorsqu’elle était perdue dans ses pensées ? 

Non, certainement pas. Pas plus qu’il ne s’était donné la peine de comprendre le langage corporel de Faith. Pourtant s’il l’avait fait, s’il n’avait fait rien que ça, de nombreux conflits auraient pu être évités. Et des disputes il y en avait eu tant au fil des ans, tellement qu’il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Faith continuait de s’acharner ainsi pour sauver leur mariage. Pourquoi elle continuait de se battre pour un homme comme Fred quand tant d’autres se plieraient volontiers en quatre pour son bonheur, Bosco le premier.

Il aurait beau l’aimer comme un fou, Faith ne serait jamais sienne et il le savait. Alors il se contentait de l’aimer de loin, en silence. Il continuerait d’apprendre les courbes de son corps et les traits délicats de son visage. De mémoriser les fluctuations de sa voix. Il continuerait de l’aimer et de la regarder.

« Bosco, tu recommences, lui signala Faith, le tirant une nouvelle fois de ses pensées.  
\- Arrête avec ça, je te fixe pas du tout.  
\- Bien sûr que si.  
\- J’étais en train de réfléchir, d’accord ?  
\- Si tu le dis… commenta-t-elle avec un sourire en coin, puis se leva. J’ai terminé, je vais passer aux toilettes avant de partir. On se retrouve à la voiture ?  
\- Ouais, t’as qu’à faire ça. »

Faith leva les yeux au ciel en secouant doucement la tête devant son air blasé, mais elle continuait pourtant de sourire. Bosco la regarda partir jusqu’à ce qu’elle ait totalement disparu de son champ de vision, et se fit la remarque que oui, vraiment, Faith était bien trop parfaite pour un tocard comme Fred.


End file.
